It All Started With A Date!
by cammieXzach9900
Summary: Zach takes Cammie to the movies, but everything goes down hill from then. Sorry, can't think of a summary. DISCLAIMER: Ally Carter owns the gallagher girls.
1. The Note

Chapter One

**Cammie's POV**

_Gallagher girl,_

_Meet me in Roseville just outside the movie theater tomorrow at 7:00._

_-Z_

Unbelievable...

He is unbelievable...

But I can't really not go...

It is Zach after all.

And this might be one of my only chances to see him.

He does disappear often...

It's decided!

I told Macey, Bex and Liz all about this.

The next day went by so slowly, I was way to anxious to see Zach.

After dinner, Macey rushed me to our room.

She only had an little while to get me ready, but she did.

Macey made me wear a blue plaid shirt ( http://wwwdotaltwearukdotcom/images_lrg/images/uploads/ES-WS-M-BLKdotjpg ), a black skirt ( http://wwwdothottogsdotcom/wp-content/uploads/2007/11/girls-black-skirt-targetdotjpg ), a pair of high heel boots ( http://beautymakeupdivasdotcom/wp-content/uploads/2008/11/non-shiny-black-knee-high-heel-cuffed-slouch-pirate-boots-1dotjpg ) and a black jacket ( http://cmsdotlipsydotcodotuk/Global/Blog/Statement% ). I kept my hair down.

For the whole not getting caught part...

Liz took care of everything from her laptop.

Soon I was outside.

I hurried to Roseville's movie theater.

That's when i saw Zach waiting there for me.

Oh, and might I add he looks unbelievably hot.

He wore a plain black shirt ( http://wwwdotaltwearukdotcom/images_ ), a pair of blue jeans ( http://staticdotsquidoodotcom/resize/squidoo_images/-1/draft__ ) and grey shoes ( http://510skateboardingdotcom/_ ).

I walked into plain sight.

His eyes made their way to me.

He looked me up and down, his eyes widened for a second, but then he covered it.

"Hey gallagher girl." he said.

"Zach." I said, smiling as I made my way to him.

"Glad you could make it." he said.

"Me too." I mumbled, as I blushed.

"Come on, let's go." he said, as he put his arm around my waist.

We walked into the movie theater.

It wasn't very busy.

"So... which movie?" I asked.

"Your choice." he said.

"Um..."

"Let me guess, a chick flick?" he asked.

"Ew, no way." I said.

"That's one of the many things that I like about you," Zach said, smiling at me.

I was blushing (again).

"How about this one then, looks pretty good." he said, pointing to a poster of a movie that read 'Deadly Revenge' (not a real movie, just made it up for the story).

"A horror movie?" I asked, and then noticed there were ghosts on the poster.

A spy learn to fear nothing, or at least hide their fears.

And ghosts just happen to be one of mine, but I won't let Zach know that.

"Yeah, unless you don't want to see a horror movie." he said.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that. I do want to see it." I said, keeping my voice even.

"Alright, wait here and I'll get the tickets." he said, and then went to buy the tickets.

Once he came back, he led me to the consession stand.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked, before we were next.

"Sprite." I said.

"Alright, anything else besides popcorn?" he asked.

"Um... skittles."

"Okay."

"Next." the guy at the cash register said.

"1 large popcorn, 1 sprite, 1 coke, a bag of skittles and a bag of M&M's." Zach said.

"Alright, your total comes to $48.99" the guy said.

Zach gave the money.

We soon headed into theater 3.

Zach led me to the fifth row.

Too close for my tastes.

We were a bit early. The movie wasn't starting for another 5 minutes.

"I really am glad you came." Zach said, sliding his hand into mine.

"I'm glad I came too. But what made you decide to sent me that note?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you." he said, without hesitation.

* * *

**Whoa! He really said that! Anyways... I just couldn't stop writing!!!!! What do you think the movie will be about? Will it scare Cammie? Will it scare Zach? (not likely). REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	2. The Date

Chapter Two

**Cammie's POV**

Unbelievable...

He actually admitted to something like that...

He admitted that he wanted to see me.

"That's... sweet..." I paused. "Do you have a fever or something?"

"Funny."

The movie was starting.

About half way through, it was starting to get scary.

Did I mention that I'm terrified of ghosts?

I noticed one of my legs was shaking, but I couldn't stop it.

But it froze once Zach put his hand on it.

I turned my head to look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a sweet voice.

"Uh... nothing..."

The ghost in the movie was about to murder everyone in the mansion, and do it very slowly, and might I add painfully.

I started biting my bottom lip.

"Cammie? Are you... scared?" Zach asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, I've seen scarier things." I said. Which I have, but ghosts... I've actually had bad experiences.

"I can tell, you are scared, but why? This movie is just about..." he trailed off, finally realizing it. "You're afraid of ghosts."

"No, that's just stupid."

"Cammie, it's okay. I don't mind you being scared of ghosts, or anything for that matter. I'll protect you from everything that might scare you."

"Zach."

"Shh!" everyone was saying.

Zach's hand was in mine.

The movie went on.

Suddenly Zach pulled me into his arms, unabling me to see.

"Zach..."

"Shh... this part will be too scary for you." he whispered.

I waited a little while in his arms.

I could still hear the sound effects.

The ghost was obviously slaughtering everyone.

"Alright, it's safe now. But that doesn't mean you _have_ to go back to your seat." Zach said, smirking.

So now I was in Zach's lap, watching the rest of the movie.

At some points of the movie, I hid myself against Zach's chest.

His stroked my hair, as I hid.

Telling me when it was safe to look up.

Soon the movie ended.

"Well, that wasn't so bad was it?" Zach asked.

"Um... yeah..."

"I certainly enjoyed this experience." he said, and then pulled me into his chest.

"Zach..." I mumbled.

After a few moments we exited the theater.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Uh... sure." I said.

Aww! He's spending so much money on me and it doesn't look like he cares! AWW!

We went into a restaurant.

And then went into one of those booths.

Wait a second...

This seems too... familiar...

JOSH!

The exact same thing happened! Well, except the sitting on the lap and all that stuff. But going to the movies, and then dinner after.

IT'S THE EXACT SAME!

"Cammie! Is that you?!" a voice asked.

I turned to see Dee Dee and Josh.

"Dee Dee. Josh. Hi." I said.

Why me?

Zach and Josh were glaring at each other.

Josh and Dee Dee walked closer.

Guess who sat next to me, that's right. Josh.

Dee Dee was beside Zach.

"You don't mind if we join you do you?" Dee Dee asked.

"Of course not." I said.

"Okay. What are you both having?"

"Hamburgers and water." Zach said.

"Alright then that makes four." Dee Dee said, she was being too friendly with Zach...

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked, staring at Zach, not even noticing me.

"Four hamburgers, and four glasses of water." Zach said.

"Four?" she asked, and then peaked across from where Zach was sitting. Her eyes narrowed at me. And then looked at Dee Dee and Josh, but then back to me, only narrowing her eyes at me. "Ohh..." She soon went to get our orders.

"You don't look that happy..."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Is it about the waitress only noticing me?"

I nodded.

"She doesn't even compare to you," Zach said, winking at me.

I blushed.

"Aww!" Dee Dee exclaimed. "That's so sweet!"

"Hm... he was like that at the movies too. Zach, are you sure you're not running a fever?" I joked.

He rolled his eyes, but smiled at me.

"Here is your order." the waitress said, glaring at me.

"Oh, can you do something for me?" Zach asked the waitress.

"Sure!" she said, a bit too excited.

"Stop looking at my girlfriend like that." Zach said.

She pouted, didn't agree to do it, and then stalked off.

"Geez... she actually thought she had a chance." Zach said, lightly laughing.

The same waitress passed us to take someone else's order, but as she passed, she glared at me.

"She is really getting on my nerves." Zach said, angry leaking through his voice.

"Zach." I warned.

He just smirked.

I kicked him from under the table.

"You so shouldn't have done that." he said.

"Shouldn't have done what?" I asked, acting innocent.

"What are you babbling on about?" Josh asked Zach.

"OH! I get it! You two were playing under the table!" Dee Dee exclaimed.

"Uh... sure..." i said.

We ate our food.

Zach payed for mine and his, and Josh payed for his and Dee Dee's.

We went outside the restaurant.

"Wow, it's later than I thought." Dee Dee said.

Oh... she's right, it's already 10:00. How long were we in there?

"Yeah, it is. Cammie, I guess I should get you back to the academy." Zach said, trying to get away from Josh and Dee Dee.

"Wait a second... do they know your in town?" Josh asked.

"No." Zach and I said together.

Dee Dee and Josh looked shocked.

"You snuck out?" Dee Dee asked.

"To see him?!" Josh asked, growing angrier.

I started to blush, "yeah, I guess I did... all to see Zach."

"What if you get in trouble?" Dee Dee asked.

I just shrugged.

"How stupid can you get?" Josh asked.

"Are you calling _my_ girlfriend an idiot?" Zach asked.

"No, that's not what I meant... actually, yes it is!" Josh yelled.

Zach grabbed my hand and spun me to face him, "Cammie, don't listen to him, you're not an idiot. You're the graetest thing that's ever happened to me."

I stared into his green piercing eyes, flabbergasted.

"Yeah, because he so means that." Josh said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"How do you know he's not cheating on you?" Josh asked.

The words were processing through my brain.

"Cammie! I would never!"

"That's believable." Josh muttered.

"Shut up!" Zach yelled.

It was still processing.

"Come on, we're going." Zach said, pulling me along.

We got around the corner.

He immediately pinned me to the wall, but lightly.

"I would never." he said.

"I know that."

"Good." he said.

He leaned in and kissed me.

* * *

**Zammie much? VERY!!!!!!!!! What was Josh doing? Was it all because of jealousy? Or was there another reason? REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	3. A Secert Revealed

Chapter Three

**Cammie's POV**

Whoa...

Zach just kissed me...

And he's still going.

But when we finally did brake up, he was smirking the smirk that I have learned to love.

"Cammie... I probably should really get you back now, even though I don't want to." he said, staring into my eyes.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I said.

He stopped pinning me, and we started walking towards Gallagher academy.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Zach said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Here." Zach said, handing me a box.

I opened it and there was a necklace.

"Zach! It's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

( http://contentdot= )

"Glad you like it." Zach said. "Here, I'll help you with it.

Zach helped me put it on.

"Alright, now let's get you back." he said.

He walked me to where secret passage I came out of.

I pulled out my cell phone.

It has an email function.

I emailed Liz that I'm going back in.

"So that's how you snuck out." Zach said, laughing.

"Yeah, other wise you wouldn't have seen me tonight." I said.

"if I didn't see you, I'd probably just sneak in." he said.

Then I got an email back, Liz wrote about how I was safe to come now.

"Alright, see you later." Zach said, and then winked at me.

"Bye." I said, and then disappeared down the passageway.

When I got to my room, they were all asking about my night.

"Tell us everything." Bex demanded.

So I told them everything from him taking me to the movies, but I left out the being scared part, and went all the way to him winking at me.

"So he really said that he'd sneak in here?" Bex asked.

I nodded.

"What a second... he said that he'll see you later right?" Bex asked.

"Yeah."

"Whoa, he must be head over heels for you." Macey said.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Well duh!" they all said.

I got into my PJ's.

It was 3 in the morning before I fell asleep.

I was dreaming of Zach.

Surprise there.

In the morning, I didn't see the need to wake up.

"Cammie! Wake up!" Bex exclaimed.

"What are you so excited about?" I asked, yawning.

"Look on the table. Romeo left a letter." she said in a sing-song voice.

"Huh?" I asked, jumping out of bed and racing to the table.

_Gallagher girl,_

_I had a great time last night, are you free next friday? If so, come to the resturant we were at last night, same time as before._

_-Z_

"Whoa..." I said.

"That boy is obsessed.

"Yeah. Is that good or bad?" I asked.

"It could be either. Since I don't know how he acts when it's just you two, I can't tell." Macey said.

"Looks like someone is going to be free friday, but this time, we'll see exactly what's going on." Bex said, and then looked at Liz grinning.

"I'll have something ready by then." Liz said.

"Perfect." Bex said.

The rest of the week was going very slow.

But when it was friday after dinner, we hurried to our room.

Macey picked out my clothes.

A light purple tank top and blue jeans ( http://hemporganicdotcom/images/TTOPdotjpg ), gray high heels ( http://zdotaboutdotcom/d/shoes/1/0/d/j/carlos_santana_shoesdotjpg ) and a gray jacket ( http://prommafiadotcom/wp-content/uploads/2009/06/kristen-stewart-denim-jean-jacketdotjpg ).

"Perfect. You're ready." Macey said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Oh, I forgot about your purse." she said.

She handed me my purse ( http://wwwdotthefriendlywalletdotcom/ProductWorld/product_images/g/lupskin54_800__03640dotjpg ).

"Done?" I asked.

"Almost, Liz where did you put _it_?" Macey asked.

"Here." she handed Macey a hair band and a micro listening device.

I put the listening device in my bag, it looked like lipstick.

I put the head band ( http://wwwdotfunkytrenddotcom/wp-content/uploads/2009/02/tasha-geometric-headbanddotjpg ) in my hair.

"Alright, you're ready." Bex said.

I snuck outside Gallagher Academy the same way.

Zach was soon in my sights.

He wore a gray shirt ( http://imgdotauctivadotcom/imgdata/1/2/6/2/2/5/3/webimg/278233745_odotjpg ), blue jeans ( http://assetsdottobidotcom/files/product_color/main/46183/_DSC0230dotjpg ). His jacket ( http://4dotbpdotblogspotdotcom/_4xdDyod0gxE/SoIkkLwbx6I/AAAAAAAAB9k/_XItzhTM1E4/s400/Bedale+Jacketdotbmp ) was unzipped.

His hands were in his jacket.

Just like before, when I came into view, he saw me.

"You got out again, nice job." he said.

"It's not _that_ hard." I said, but when I did, he looked serious.

"That means it's not hard to get in too." he said, very serious now.

"Zach..." I said, and then slipped my hand into his. "Don't worry."

He sighed, "you know that's impossible for me. At least when your the one in danger."

He slipped his hand out of mine and hugged me.

"Zach..." I mumbled.

He let go and slipped his hand back into mine.

"Let's go." he said.

"Yeah."

We were just walking on the sidewalk.

I guess he just wanted to take me on a walk, or maybe he's taking me somewhere special...

Or...

He just wanted to be with me!

"Hey Cam?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I was hoping that I could talk to you alone."

"Huh?"

"Without Macey, Bex and Liz listening." he said, smirking.

I just blinked a few times.

"How...?"

"Spy." he said, pointing to himself.

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, I did have some... _things_ that I only wanted to tell you. Do you think you could... turn it off for a second, it won't be for that long." Zach said.

"I suppose so." I said.

I turned the video part off, but he doesn't seem to know about the listening device.

"Good." he said.

"Now... what did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"It's about the Circle of Cavern..." he paused, as he saw me tense. "Don't worry, you're fine as long as your with me."

"So what about them?" I asked, anxiously.

"I heard that they have sent spies to infiltrate Gallagher Academy, and that they'll be watching you. That's why i try to get you out a lot." he said.

So that's why...

"Ohh..." I said, unable to hide the depression completely from my voice.

"But... I did want to see you too."

Liar.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Zach, you're the best." I said, and then hugged him.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"I know I am." he said.

"And thus your cocky self returns." I said.

"You know you love it." he said, as we released each other.

"You can believe that if you want," I said, sighing. "So anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"Gallagher Academy will soon be safer."

"What do you mean? Do you mean that the academy is getting an upgrade with new security?" I asked.

"Yeah, something like that."

I pretended to scratch my head, but I actually turned my headband back on.

That's odd to say...

I turned my headband back on...

"Do you think it'll help, you did say that they already have spies in there. So will it actually be safe?" I asked, trying not to look at him.

"It will."

We just kept walking around town until 10:00 pm. We talked about different kind of stuff, but nothing _that_ important. He took me back to Gallagher Academy, I emailed Liz, and she said it was safe.

"See you soon." he said, kissing me quickly.

"Bye." I said, after we broke off.

I quickly went through the passages and to my room.

The girls were silent this time.

Well... only for a minute. I only got to sit on my bed.

"Cam, good thing we put the listening device in your purse." Bex said, grinning.

"Yeah." I said, as I put my purse on the table.

"It actually recorded your whole date." Liz said.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded.

"What he said was interesting." Macey said.

"Yeah. Have you girls noticed anyone suspicious?" I asked.

They all shook their heads.

"But there is something odd about your conversation with Zach... he's seems to be on edge." Macey said.

* * *

**What's wrong with Zach? Will Cammie find out? What will happen next? REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	4. Danger

Chapter Four

**Cammie's POV**

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You mean you didn't notice? Cammie, you were with him, yet you didn't notice! How?!" Bex asked.

"No. I guess I was focused on what he was saying, and worrying about the Circle of Cavern..." I said.

Suddenly the door burst open, "plenty of reasons to worry about!" some guy yelled.

I looked at his hand, he was holding a knife, but on his finger...

Was the ring...

"It's them." I hissed.

"The Circle of Cavern." Macey said.

"Bring it on!" Bex yelled.

Liz looked speechless with fear.

"There's only one of them." Macey noticed.

"Like you girls will be a problem." he said.

"What?! The nerve of this wannabe!" Macey yelled.

"Yeah!" Bex agreed.

Suddenly he got kicked to the ground.

I saw Zach come in, smirking.

"I told you that you'd be safe." he safe.

The guy got up.

"Back off!" I yelled at the mystery man.

"No way, not until your dead. Just like your father!" he yelled, before fleeing.

Those words froze me.

My eyes wide.

My legs shaking.

"Cammie!" I heard Zach's voice faintly, but the mystery man's words echoed in my head.

_No way, not until you're dead. Just like your father!_

Suddenly I felt Zach pull me in for a hug.

"Calm down." he ordered, but softly.

I still couldn't speak.

"Macey, Bex, Liz. Can you girls go get her mom and Joe?" he asked.

They all nodded and left.

Zach gently made me sit on his lap, once he sat on my bed.

I stayed hugging me.

"Just calm down."

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't see to speak.

"I'll be here for you always. I won't let them hurt you, I promise." he said.

"Thanks..." I said, but it was below a whisper. I knew he heard it though.

Joe and mum came in a second (literally) after Zach said, "He's gone now, he can't hurt you."

"Cammie!" mom called, worried.

"Is she alright?" Joe asked Zach.

"She will be. It might just take some time." Zach said, as he stroked my hair.

I just lied against Zach's chest.

It felt nice...

But the words were still echoing in my head.

_No way, not until you're dead. Just like your father!_

"Cammie, you seem like your in pain." Zach said.

"it's what he said." I said, still below a whisper.

Joe was now sitting beside Zach, my mom on the other side.

My friends were on the ground in front of me.

"What did he say?" Joe asked.

I hid my face into Zach's chest, trying my best to hide my tears.

"Joe, I doubt saying it here would just make it worse." Zach said.

"You're right. Girls, I'd like to ask you some questions in my office, Joe you come as well." mom said. And then smiled. "Zach, stay with Cammie."

"You don't have to worry about that." he said.

They all soon left.

Zach waited a few moments before speaking again, "Cammie, don't worry, i won't leave you. I refuse to leave you here alone. They can't make me go back to Blackthorne. And if they do, they'll have to let you go too. That's the only way I would go back."

"Thanks..."

"You don't need to worry about anything anymore. Just leave that to me." he said.

His was strong, but gentle.

"I vow to protect you." he said.

* * *

**Major Zammie! What will happen next? REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	5. Kicked Out

Chapter Five

**Zach's POV**

Unbelievable...

Cammie was scared.

Truly scared.

"It's alright, I'm here." I kept repeating.

Soon she fell asleep...

In my arms...

I slowly lied down on her bed, making sure I didn't wake her.

This scene is perfect, except for the whole Cammie being terrified.

I was lying on her bed, and she was lying on me.

After and hour, the girls came back, and so did Joe.

"Aww!" Bex exclaimed.

Cammie was starting to wake up, slowly. "Huh?" she asked.

"Shh... just rest." I murmured at her ear.

She cuddled closer and did just so.

Bex was about to burst with excitement.

"Zach, you need to come with Cammie to her mother's office tomorrow." Joe said, and then left.

"We'll, uh... be right back..." Macey said and then pulled Bex and Liz into the hallway.

In a few minutes they came back.

"Zach, you have two choices." Macey said.

I slowly sat up, Cammie still in my arms, but I made sure not to wake her.

"Choice one: Stay out of here for the night. Choice two: Take Cammie somewhere and sleep there." Macey said.

"Choice two it is." I grumbled.

I got up and carefully carried Cammie in my arms.

I left the room and went into a secret passage.

Cammie was slightly waking up again in my arms as I walked a bit further down the passageway.

"You awake?" I asked.

She slightly nodded.

I sat down with her still in my arms.

Cammie looked up at my face.

She pressed her lips against mine lightly.

It was only for 18 seconds.

She is so fragile right now...

"Cammie..." I mumbled.

She went back to lying against my chest.

How perfect could this moment be?

My beautiful gallagher girl is in my arms.

* * *

**What will happen next? REVIEW!!!!!! Sorry if you think this chapter is crappy!!!!! I know i do!!!! I'm thinking of discontinuing this story...**


	6. Talking

Chapter Six

**Cammie's POV**

Why am I being so... unspy like? I mean seriously, why am I being so... or at least seeming fragile.

"Zach, I'm fine now." I said.

"No, you're going to stay here and calm down. Otherwise you'll go out and do something stupid." Zach said.

"I will not."

"Yes you will." he said.

"Will not..." I muttered.

He cuddled me closer, "enough of this."

"Fine..." I muttered.

_No way, not until you're dead. Just like your father!_

Those words kept replaying in my head.

Then I felt Zach's lips on mine, they were warm, he wasn't kissing me as soft as before. He was kissing me normally.

I kissed him back, her arms tangling around his neck. One of my hands tangled in his hair, my face was flushed.

We broke off and I lied against his chest, falling into slumber land once again.

I woke up hours later, Zach was even asleep but his arms were still around me. He looked amazing asleep, even though he looks amazing every moment.

It was already 7 in the morning.

"Zach." I whispered.

"Cammie..." he moaned.

I froze.

He pulled me closer, right against his chest. I felt his breath on my neck and then he started to kiss it, also moving down to my neck.

I shook him slightly, but didn't manage to wake him up. He moaned my name again and moved to my collarbone.

I shook him more and more, until he finally woke up.

"Huh?" he asked, still close to my collarbone. Then I saw him smirk and felt him kissing my collarbone again.

"Z-Zach!"

He sighed and stopped, moving from my collarbone to my face, kissing me hard on the lips. I couldn't pull away, not like I wanted to.

He pushed me lightly into the wall while still kissing me.

One of his hand weaved through my hair, the other still around my waist.

**Sorry for shortness and for not updating in so long, but I have no ideas. If you have some I'd be happy to hear them. I'll give you credit for them of course.**

**Thx!!!**

**Bye!!!! :P**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

***** AUTHOR'S NOTE *****

I am terribly sorry for the delay on all of my fan fiction stories, but since it's near the end of school (THANK GOD FOR THAT!) I've been awfully busy.

When it's summer I promise I'll update more often. I won't be able to update any of the stories until after June 30th, that's probably the earliest.

I'm sorry for the delay, but it will soon be over.

_**cammieXzach9900**_


	8. In the Office

Chapter Seven

**Cammie's POV**

After a while, we headed back to my dorm. "Wait outside for a bit." I mumbled to Zach just outside the door.

"Alright," He sighed, "Hurry."

I went in, the girls were getting ready, and I hurried to get my uniform on.

"How was last night?" Bex asked.

"Fine." I said, brushing my hair.

"Sorry about kicking you guys out." Liz said.

"It's alright, I liked it." I laughed.

"Of course you did." Macey said.

"So, is Zach waiting outside?" Bex asked.

"Yeah." I said, looking at myself in Macey's mirror (it's big O.O).

"Well, you mustn't keep him waiting." Macey purred, cracking into laughter seconds later.

"Later." I said, walking out. Zach was leaning against the wall, waiting. "Hey."

"Hey, Gallagher Girl. We'd better go talk to your mom." Zach said. I sighed, but he was right. Of course he was, he's Zachary Goode.

We walked down to my mom's office, and as I knocked, she said, "Come in."

I find it creepy how she knows exactly when I'm there, but then again, she is one of the best spies I know.

We went in and sat on the couch, and I saw that Joe was leaning against the wall. My mom was sitting in her chair.

"Did you have a good sleep, Cam?" She asked.

Yes, I had a very Goode sleep, was the first thought that came to mind but I just said, "Yeah."

"That's good." She mumbled.

"Onto business, Ms. Morgan, we'll need you to tell us exactly what happened." Joe said, and I saw Zach glare at Joe.

"Well, the guy burst through the door, but before he could attack us, Zach kicked him down. Then the man said..." My voice suddenly grew quieter, but I knew they heard me, "That I'd be dead, just like dad. Then he ran away."

"I see, but why didn't the code black go off?" Mom wondered out loud, but that's when it clicked to me. It didn't go off because he must have snuck in when I was, when I got Liz to stop the security.

"We'll have to look into that." Joe said, but then moved on, "Now then, onto the current situation with Mr. Goode being here instead of Blackthorne."

"Yes." My mom said, not seeing it as a problem. "I think he should stay here for the rest of the semester, and we'll just request some other students from Blackthorne to come. It'll be much safer around here if that happens. Zach, just go by Cammie's schedule, and you two should be on your way to breakfast now." Mom said.

"Yeah, bye mom." I said before we left.

**There you go, it took me a while to figure out what to write but I managed, and that my friends, is why it's not that long (that and I'm being kicked off the computer).**


	9. Just Like Last Time

Chapter Eight

**Cammie's POV**

Zach was going to all of my classes now, and all the girls didn't take it lightly.

"Ohmigosh! It's Zach!" Tina exclaimed, along with some other girls. Soon they were all looking in mirrors, fixing their hair and makeup and crap like that.

Zach chuckled, "such a waste of time." he wrapped his arm around my waist. I blushed.

Class would be very interesting, that's for sure.

I was right, classes were interesting. All the girls were staring at him all through class (except Bex, Liz, and Macey).

Zach seemed to notice I was the only one who _wasn't_ staring at him.

"It's no big deal." I shrugged when he asked me about it.

"Aw, you were just trying your hardest to not stare at me, huh?" Zach teased as we walked into the dining hall.

"Get real." I said, and we made our way to Bex, Liz, and Macey.

"Hey you little lovebirds." Bex grinned. I rolled my eyes and sat down, Zach was next to me. He chuckled, and put his hand on my thigh.

I blushed, and saw my mom go to the front of the dining hall. She waited for silence.

"As many of you have already noticed, there is a student from Blackthorn among us. Many more of them are here." And like when Blackthorn first came, the doors burst open.

Grant and Jonas came over to us, both sitting across Bex and Liz.

There were more Blackthorn students then the first time, and most of them are Seniors. And I knew why they were going all out.

**Here's a little something, but I can't think of anything else...**


	10. Secret Passage

**Chapter Nine**

**Cammie's POV**

Zach took me on a walk around the school, in the secret passages, after dinner.

"So, looks like I won't be getting as much attention now, huh? I can spend all my time on you." He smirked.

"Don't you already?" I stole his smirk.

"Aw, you say it like it's a bad thing." He chuckled.

"Who says I didn't mean it like that?" I laughed. He pinned me to the wall and kissed me.

"You definitely meant it as a good thing." He said after he realized my lips, which was a few minutes later.

He let go of me and settled for wrapping his arms around my waist.

"This isn't as romantic as before, but hey, I'll take what I can get." He said. I assumed he was referring to our numerous dates, I smiled at the memory. "Looks like you agree." He chuckled. I elbowed him in the side, rolling my eyes.

I slipped out of his grip, but in doing so I hit my foot on a loose stone. I fell to the ground, but that wasn't all. The wall beside me opened up to a passageway that I've never seen before. Zach helped me up, but we just stared into it.

It was dark, pitch black even. A grin came on to my face and began walking in. Zach's hand found mine and he followed me. We walked for ten minutes before hitting a dead end. I was the first to begin looking for a passageway, but Zach soon joined me. He was the one who found the loose stone. The wall opened up.

We walked in and the room was lit by candles. It looked like someone was in here before, but... I've never even seen this room before. It's at that point that I smelt something... horrible. My hands shot to my nose, trying to block the smell of a dead body and blood.

Zach went ahead first this time, but I followed after him. The smell was getting stronger and stronger. My eyes widened when I saw a slumped body in the corner. We both went to the corner only to see a man chained up with slashes all across him and all sorts of wounds. I knelt in front of the body, looking it over. That's when I let out a small gasp.

"Gallagher girl, what's wrong?" Zach was down with me in a second.

"This man... he's my... my dad." Tears welled in my eyes. Zach pulled me into his arms, letting me rest my head on his chest. "Why would he be here? He couldn't have died here, right?"

"It's possible." He mumbled.

"No."

"Cammie, I..." Zach held me tighter. My eyes went back to my dad. His face was all smashed up with bruises and cuts. His arms were broken and chained to the wall. He looked like he had a black eye and there were nail marks on his shoulders. He shirt was all slashed through and his chest was covered with dry blood. His leg looked broken, actually, both of them did.

My eyes went to the wall above his head. There was a knife stuck into the wall.

"What's this?" I heard Zach mumble. His eyes were on a gold chain... no, a locket.

I shakily pulled it over my dad's semi-deformed head.

Zach's gaze was burning into me as I stumbled to open the locket. There was a picture. I saw my dad and me, but there was two other people. It wasn't my mom, it was another woman and a boy around my age.

"Holy crap..." Zach muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"That's Grant and his mom."

* * *

**No one saw that coming, huh? Heck, I didn't even see that coming, yet I'm the one writing it :P**


	11. Siblings?

**Chapter Ten**

**Cammie's POV**

Grant's mom? How can that be? I know for certain that I didn't know Grant until the exchange. I'm positive. Even with that said…. It sure did look a lot like him, and the woman resembled him. All I could manage to do was stare at the picture. My dad looked so happy in it. All of us did.

A click came from behind us. I stuffed the locket into my pocket and spun around. Zach stayed close to me, protectively. My mom stood there, glaring at us. Wait a second…

Glaring?

"M-mom?" I asked, sounding unsure.

"You're not an idiot, Cammie. I know full well that you realized what's going on." She said.

"So… that means she really is my true mom…?" I asked.

"Yes. She's the whore your idiotic father decided to marry!" She snapped. "You remind me so much of them, it sickens me."

"Then why did you pretend to be my mom?" I demanded.

"Because you're theirs. You're the only thing they couldn't stand to lose. Besides Grant, of course, but you were more vulnerable at the time. They were preoccupied with Grant, completely forgetting about you." Rachel said.

"That's… that's…" I whispered.

"I thought that they would be affected by me taking you, but they weren't. Neither one of them even bothered to look for you. You deserved better than them." Rachel said. She sickens me so much! What kind of person does that kind of thing?

"How dare you." Zach narrowed his eyes at Rachel. "Stop lying to her. I know full well that Grant's mom was frantic to find her daughter, even years after when I first met Grant. I had no idea that the girl was Cammie, but Grant's mom was looking everywhere for Cammie, as was her dad." I stood there, completely frozen.

"Oh what do you know? That was probably just an act to seem like good parents. He got what he deserved." She turned her glare on my dad's body. "She will as well. She'll never see her daughter." Zach got in front of me protectively. "Oh, how cute. I don't intend to kill Cammie, right now, don't worry. At least, not with my own hands."

She left quickly and the door closed behind her. We hurried to it, but it didn't open when we tried to open it. Next thing we knew, the room began to fill with odd gas.

"Damn," Zach muttered under his breath. "Hold your breath, Cam." We both did this and I noticed Zach text Grant. He pulled me down to the ground where there would be the most air in the end. It was only a few minutes before the gas was everywhere and I was beginning to cough. The door opened after a minute of that.

Grant stood there and ran to us, holding his breath. Zach helped me up, but I was already starting to pass out. Everything was starting to get blurry. The last thing I saw was Grant help Zach get me out of the, and he locked the door behind us, keeping the gas in that room.

* * *

"…. I think she's starting to wake up."

I groaned, turning on my side. Slowly, my eyes began to open. Zach and Grant were sitting beside my bed, looking anxious.

"You're awake," Grant breathed out a sigh of relief. "Good."

I shot up, "Grant! Your mom's in danger!"

"I know, I know. The other teachers are working on it." Grant said. "I would have went with them, but I needed to make sure my _sister_ was alright." He grinned down at me. I stared at him oddly, seeing that look of relief and excitement. "I thought… she, or I guess you, were dead. I was told that there's no way you could have been alive. I always knew about my little sister, and how she was kidnapped by a circle member." He sighed.

I froze, "a circle member?"

"Yeah." He said.

"Holy crap… she's in the circle." I breathed out.

"Who?"

"Rachel." Zach grumbled.

Grant suddenly hugged me, "I'm so sorry Cammie! You shouldn't have had to go through all of that!"

I awkwardly hugged him back.

"Um… you can let go." I mumbled after a few seconds. He did as I said, chuckling. "Well, at least I now know why you've always been protective of me." He nodded slightly.

"You always reminded me of my little sister. I guess I know why now. Zach told me everything. Do you think…. Do you think I could see that locket?" Grant asked. I pulled it out of my pocket and held it tightly for a few seconds before handing it to him. He opened it to see the picture and smiled warmly. "Those were the days…"

He handed it back to me, "Thanks…" I opened it back up and looked at my dad, but I refused to cry. "Dad…"

"I guess this means you're gonna meet mom now." Grant grinned.

"Yeah, but I'll never get dad back." I looked at the picture miserably. "He's the only one I remember."

"Everything's going to be alright, Cam." Zach told me, giving me a little kiss on the top of my head. "We'll get back at her, I promise." I nodded and leaned into his shoulder. Both of them hugged me.

Maybe everything would turn out for the better.

* * *

**Was that good? Personally I love this chapter. Cammie found out that Grant is her brother and Grant got reunited with his supposedly dead sister! Yay! Review for the amazing family that is the Cammie and Grant and Matthew and whatever Grant's mom name is! Oh and for Cammie and Zach… just because they're Zammie and awesome!**


	12. Mom?

**Chapter Eleven**

**Cammie's POV**

"I can't believe it was Rachel who did this." A female voice said from just outside of my door. I looked at Grant, and he smiled warmly at me, nodding. So... the person who would walk through my door was my mother, my real mother. I anxiously sat on the edge of my bed.

"I'm afraid to inform you, but she did." I heard Joe say.

"She killed Matt?"

"Yes."

"She took my daughter?"

"Yes."

"Joe, that's impossible. She was my best friend." The woman said desperately. My body froze and I looked down at the floor.

"I know, I know. Cameron is just inside this room if you want to see her." Joe said.

"Of course I want to see her." The woman said, followed by a knock.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened and revealed the woman from the picture, but naturally she looked a bit older. She looked at me and smiled warmly.

"Cammie?" She asked, almost a whisper.

"Mom?" I asked, but had kept my voice at a normal level.

She looked at Joe, "I'm glad she at least had good training, even with Rachel posing as her mother." The woman... my mom said.

"Yes. I'm training her." Joe said.

"Well that explains it." My mom said, but then her gaze shot to me, then to Grant. "Grant, have you been taking care of her?"

"Yeah. Heck, I didn't even know she was my sister when I started." He chuckled. "She just reminded me of my sister."

"Was I named 'Cammie' before I was kidnapped or...?"

"Yes, you were. Why?" My mom asked.

"Well, if I had the same name then how didn't Grant know? I mean, I have the same name, I look kind of similar to him now that I think about it, and he said he felt as if I was like his sister." I said, glancing from Grant to my mom.

"Cam, there was such a low possibility that you really were my sister. I thought my sister – you – died years back. I had thought from the moment I saw you that you had to be her and that I was seeing things. I guess if I really thought about it I would have figured that you weren't really dead, but I just figured that I was being hopeful." Grant explained.

I looked down, "I guess that's true."

"I never thought I would see you again." My mom said, and I was enveloped in a hug. I awkwardly patted her back.

"It's, um, okay?" I looked at Grant for help, but he was just rolling on the ground laughing. I glared at him. Then I looked at Zach, but he was just barely keeping from laughing. Joe had a straight face, but I could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I know you'll get them later, all of them." My mom whispered in my ear. If I hadn't been so close, I wouldn't have heard her.

I chuckled.

She let go of me and smiled.

I felt myself smile back.

"So, if I'm actually your daughter, then does that mean I'm a Newman?" I asked.

"Technically, you could be both. After Matt went missing, I couldn't stand to use his last name anymore, it was too much of a reminder. I used my old last name. You are still a Morgan. Technically Grant and I are as well." My mom said.

"Good." I sighed.

I was still Cameron Ann Morgan.

* * *

**Yay! Family reunion! It's all happy again... or is it? Just where is Rachel? Where did she get to? If Cammie's real mom had gotten away and came to the school, where was Rachel.**


	13. Passport

**Chapter Twelve**

**Cammie's POV**

* * *

"It seems that, according to her passport, Rachel boarded a plane to Canada." Joe said. My mom and him were already starting to leave. "All of you stay here where it's safe until we have her under custody... or until she's dealt with."

With that said they left, probably to go to Canada. That was where my mom supposedly went.

"She's not in Canada." I said.

"What do you mean, Cam?" Grant asked.

"Rachel isn't that stupid. She wouldn't use her real passport to go somewhere while we're looking for her. That's not the woman that raised me. She would use a fake passport, at the very least." I said.

"True, but she might have been in a rush to get away..." Grant said.

"No, Cammie's right. Where would she have gone though? Cammie, do you know of any kind of safe house that Rachel might have mentioned?" Zach asked.

"I don't know. She never mentioned any kind of..." I gasped as it hit me.

"What is it?" Zach asked quickly.

"My grandparents. Well, not exactly..." I mumbled, but Zach must have stopped listening after the first part.

"In _?" He asked.

"No, my _other_ grandparents. They're not really my grandparents though, since Rachel isn't really my mom." I said.

"Where are they?" Zach asked.

I glanced at the guys and mumbled, "Um... I don't know."

* * *

**It's really short, I know, but I needed to give you guys something after so long! I'm trying to wrap this story up so I can start other stories (I'm not sure if they'll be Gallagher stories or not). The chapters are going to be short though, maybe not this short.**


	14. Links

**Chapter 13**

**Cammie's POV**

* * *

We had gathered the whole gang together and I had set Liz and Jonas to work on trying to find where Rachel's parents were.

It was odd. I had gotten over Rachel not being my mom so quickly. It pissed me off that she had lied to me my whole life, telling me she was my mom and telling me she loved me when she never really was or did.

Maybe it was because the love Grant and my real mom looked at me with. I had only been with my real mom for a bit, but I still felt that love. Grant... he was just Grant, very lovable.

"Have you found anything?" Bex asked Liz.

"Nothing yet." Liz sighed. "All records of Rachel are missing. I can't find anything about her at all, much less her parents."

"Damn. See, she's not stupid even if she was in a rush. She has a high clearance, and she used it to delete her files." I said.

"What else can we search though?" Jonas asked.

"Is there anything that links to her?" Liz asked.

"Cammie, but would she really be a link anymore?" Jonas asked.

"Not really." Grant said.

"It's worth a try." Bex said. Liz got on it but she didn't find anything. I couldn't think of anything. What linked to that traitor?

"Cammie, is there anything you know of that might have even a small link to Rachel?" Bex asked.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Relatives, past missions, anything." She shrugged.

"I don't know about relatives. I mostly only knew my dad's side... except Abby!" My eyes widened and I looked at Liz but she was already on it, so was Jonas.

I frowned as I realized Abby wasn't really my aunt...

Was she in this with Rachel? I didn't know what was what anymore. Could I trust her?

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I felt a hand on mine and give it a little squeeze. I looked up and saw Zach. I gave him a small smile.

"You okay?" He asked.

I did what I do every day, I did what I come to this school for, I did what I learned to do and was rewarded for doing my whole life. I lied, "Yeah."

* * *

**Here's another chapter. I think the story will be done in a few chapters. I hope it turns out semi-good. I just want it done and over with.**


	15. Still My Aunt

**Chapter 14**

**Cammie's POV**

* * *

"You're telling me that my own sister killed Matt?" Abby demanded through the phone. She did not sound pleased. She probably didn't believe me one tiny bit. I knew she thought of my dad like a brother. Was that a lie too?

"Abby, I'm not lying. She lied about me being her own daughter. Do you think I would make that up? Do you think I wanted this to happen?" I clenched my fists.

"I don't think you're lying, Cams," she said softly. "I just can't believe that Rachel would do any of that. I know she _could_ lie about a lot. Spies can. I never thought she would do this though. How did I never figure it out?"

"None of us did. Except for Dad." I mumbled.

"It's going to be okay, kiddo. I may not really be your aunt, but that doesn't mean much. I'll always been Aunt Abby to you, right?"

"Of course. We need you to help us find her. Please, _Aunt Abby_." I prayed that she would, but felt my hope dim when she didn't answer right away.

I saw Zach walk out of the room and come over to me. He stood by me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned into him, resting my head against his chest.

"I'll help." Abby whispered. "What she did was wrong. She killed Matt. She lied to everyone. She stole you from your real family. I can't forgive her for that, not when she made two very important people to me suffer."

"Do you know where she might go?" I asked, hoping I knew the answer.

"To our parents. They weren't, uh, the best of people. We went to Gallagher to change who they tried to make us. Obviously I'm the only one who changed." Abby said.

"What are their names? We're trying to track do where Rachel went." I said, talking all business now.

"Erin and Regal Cameron." Abby said without hesitation. "I'll be at the academy as soon as I can. I know you're like your dad, so I feel that I must say: _Do not leave before I get there._"

I chuckled. "I won't."

I hung up and turned around in Zach's arms. I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. He leaned down into the kiss and reveled in it. I guess we both kind of did. I ended it too soon for my liking, but I knew we had to go back in.

"Erin and Regal Cameron." I told Liz when we got back in. She immediately started searching. My mom paled once I said those names. "What is it?"

"Those are two high ranked circle members." She said quietly.

"Why am I not surprised?" I muttered.

"Is Abby coming?" My mom asked.

"Yes. She told me to stay put until she comes." I rolled my eyes. "Apparently I'm too like my dad and she _had_ to say it."

My mom smiled sadly and said, "You are."

"Erin and Regal Cameron all but disappeared twenty years ago, after a bombing." Liz said. I called Abby once more.

"Hey kiddo."

"Your parents are completely off the grid. Any clue what names they're going by?" I asked getting straight to the point.

She sighed. "No clue. I know where they are though."

"You do?"

"Cam, they're my parents. I couldn't just sell them out. They hadn't done anything bad – well, not enough to get them killed or arrested – in the past twenty years. They got off the grid to start over. They might be tempted by Rachel though." Abby explained. "Just wait for me. I'll be there in a few hours. I'm just getting on the plane in a few minutes. I have to go."

"See you soon." I murmured and hung up.

I relayed the information onto the others and settled onto the bed, curled into Zach's embrace. I closed my eyes briefly, but quickly fell into a slumber.

* * *

**It's not really that large of a chapter, but I felt like I owed you guys something. I've been uploading a lot of my stories in the past... *looks at the clock* twenty minutes. Oh wow, I'm on a roll! :D**

**- cammieXzach9900**


	16. Would You?

**Chapter 15**

**Cammie's POV**

A sudden hand on my shoulder, shaking me jerked me out of my deep sleep. I didn't even notice that I had fallen asleep. I opened my eyes, ready to attack, but then I saw Zach's face. I sighed and relaxed. He kissed my forehead.

"Abby's here," he told me. "Everyone is talking in the dining hall right now. We thought you could use a little rest after everything that happened, so we just let you sleep for a bit while we explained everything to Abby."

"Mmkay." I yawned. I managed to sit up. Zach took hold of my hand and we left the room together.

"You know, Abby's pretty worried about you." Zach told me.

"Oh?"

Zach chuckled and said, "She wanted to see you right away. Then again, she might have just thought that you took off. Said that was what your dad would have done."

I laughed and leaned my head against his shoulder. "If I was awake, I probably would have. Well, if I was able to find a lead on where they might be."

"Erin and Regal…" Zach murmured.

"What is it, Zach?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it, Gallagher Girl." Zach shook his head. "I'm just trying to think if I know or heard of either of them. You know, through my mom. They sound kind of familiar."

"I guess we'll see who they are soon enough." I said.

"Yeah, you're right. There's no point in trying to figure it out if Abby is just going to tell us anyway." Zach squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek. "Come on, everyone's waiting."

We walked the rest of the way to the dining hall in a comfortable silence. When we opened the door and walked in, we were practically attacked. Everyone was surrounding us. The one closest to me was Abby. She pulled me into a tight hug.

"Don't you worry about Rachel. I'll handle her if it comes down to it." Aunt Abby told me.

"Can you really promise that?" Zach asked.

She turned a glare on him and said, "I'm really starting to not like your boyfriend, Cammie."

"All I'm asking is, can you really kill your own sister if that's what it takes?" Zach asked.

"I could ask you the same thing about your mother." Abby countered.

Zach's gaze hardened. "You never answered the question. You're stalling."

"If that was what had to happen, then yes, I would kill her." Abby said. I looked at Zach, seeing the satisfaction in his eyes.

"Zach?" I questioned.

He smiled at me and squeezed my hand. "I had to know that, no matter what, you would be safe with her. I had to know that's he could kill Rachel if she had to. Gallagher Girl, I had to know that you would be safe."

I got out of Abby's hug and wrapped my arms around Zach. He squeezed me and kissed the top of my head. He was just looking out for me. I thought that might have been what it was, why he was asking those questions to Abby.

"Zach, you never answered my question either." Abby reminded him.

I looked up at him and saw him staring at me instead of Abby. "I'd kill my mother in an instant."

* * *

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story, or any of my other stories, in such a long time. There were times that I was just too busy, or I just couldn't think of anything to write. Even now I couldn't really think of something to write. The only reason I am trying to update now is because it's the Christmas season and I feel that I owe this to you guys. So Merry Christmas (and other holidays you may celebrate).**

**:)**

**I'll try to update again soon. I don't know if it will be this year or the next.**

**Oh, and by the way, we're not going to die tomorrow.**


	17. Not My Grandparents

Chapter 16

-Cammie-

We were on a private plane to London. Not in England. I mean London, Ontario. In Canada. By the way, they don't actually live in igloos and there isn't snow on the ground all year round. The rumours that go around about Canada are pretty interesting, to say the least.

I swear if it was London, England, then Bex would kill someone. That would mean Rachel's parents were under Bex and her parents' noses all this time. But no, this meant that some innocent civilian was safe. Bex wasn't going to go on any rampage.

I entwined my fingers with Zach's and looked up at him, only to find that he was already looking at me. He gave me that bad boy smirk before stealing a quick kiss.

"Ahem," came the voice of Abby from behind us.

Zach groaned and pulled away, only to look behind him and glare at Abby. She's been doing everything to keep us from being really together. It was even beginning to drive me up the wall. I couldn't really argue, not when she was slowly feeding us information about her parents and Rachel. I know she'll always be there for me and this is probably her looking out for me, but this was just getting ridiculous.

"What is your problem?" Zach demanded.

"You are. I don't trust you one bit." Abby told him flatly.

"Zach... Abby..." I sighed. It was not use, they weren't listening.

"I didn't expect you too." Zach said. He was quieter than usual. "All you see when you look at me is my mom, right?"

"You easily could have been influenced by her." Abby said.

"This is exactly why I love Cammie. When she looks at me she sees me, the /real/ me. There's no thought about my mom to her. She can see me for me, not who my family is. I'm not my mother." Zach explained to her, but his gaze wandered to me and softened.

"Yeah," Grant called out, "mostly because you have a dick!"

Everyone burst out laughing. It was such a Grant thing to say.

"Uh... Right then..." Zach just shook his head.

"I do not see Bex's appeal in him." Abby mumbled, heaving a long sigh.

Zach ignored Abby for the rest of the time, but I could tell he was still upset with her. They were going to be at each other's necks and I knew it. The only thing I could do to calm him down was lean into his side. His body immediately relaxed and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

We stayed like that for the rest of the ride.

"Everyone out." Abby said when we finally reached London. She led us through the town and to her parents' house.

Surprisingly it wasn't too big of a house. It was average. Most agents, whether they're double agents or not, lived in big houses. Even I did as I grew up. Then again, most of my time I spent in Gallagher Academy.

"Be ready. We don't know if Rachel is in there or if she's convinced them to kill us." Abby said. She walked up the driveway with us in tow. We stood around the door as she rang the doorbell.

I saw a shadow around the window pane next to the door, just a minute before the door opened a bit.

"Abby, who are these people?" A man asked.

"Dad, it's fine. These are friends of mine. In fact," Abby pulled me closer, "this is who Rachel probably convinced you into thinking is your granddaughter."

"Why did you phrase it like that?" He asked, not missing a beat.

"It turns out that Rachel never married Matt. They were never even an item. I don't know how she pulled it off exactly, but she did. Dad, she killed Matt and stole his daughter, making everyone believe it was her daughter." Abby explained. She went into a few other details.

"Rachel wouldn't do something like that." The man insisted. "She's not devious enough."

"Cammie found Matt chained to a wall deep inside Gallagher Academy, and she even admitted it to Cammie." Abby informed him.

The man sighed and said, "Come in."

We were all led inside, to the living room. Not even five seconds passed before we heard the words, "No one move," from behind us. We all turned only to see Rachel standing there with a gun, a woman to her side. She also carried a gun, but it wasn't held up like Rachel's was.

"Rachel, calm down. We can talk this through. We can help you." Abby said, only to whip out her gun.

"Then why do you need a gun?" Rachel demanded.

"Same reason you do." Abby said easily.

Rachel's gaze snapped to me, as did the aim on her gun. "You even try to shoot me and she's dead."

"You don't want to do this. After all these years of raising her, do you really want to kill her?" Abby asked slowly.

"I don't care. She's that man's daughter!" Rachel snapped. "I hate her!"

Even though I knew she wasn't my real my, it hurt to hear those words. Abby was right, Rachel was the one to raise me. She was like a mom to me.

I glanced at Zach as I saw him shift closer.

"Don't move!" Rachel yelled at him.

Still, Zach moved between me and Rachel's gun.

"Zach," I whispered.

"Don't worry, Cammie, it's not going to get that far. We're all going to put our guns down, isn't that right Rachel?" Abby coaxed her.

"The only one who needs to put the gun down is you." Rachel said.

"Abby, do what you're told." The man said. He pulled out a gun of his own and aimed it at her, his own daughter.

"Would you really kill me, Dad?" She asked.

And that's how we came to be staring down the barrels of multiple gunsim sorry it took so.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but it's finally up, so yay. This story will be finished within a few more chapters, so hopefully can get those soon.**


	18. Seriously Crazy

**Chapter 17**

**-Cammie-**

A bullet shot through the air and I ducked to the ground, dragging Zach with me. He fell on top of me, but kept most of his weigh off of me. He stared down at me for a few seconds. I saw the fear in his eyes. Somehow… I knew it wasn't for himself. It was for me.

"Macey!" Someone cried out.

I looked around the room until I spotted Macey. She was crouched on the ground, holding her shoulder and trying to stop the blood.

"Maybe that will be a warning to your kids," Rachel sneered. "I'm serious."

Seriously crazy, yeah.

Zach got off of me and helped me up, keeping me close.

My mind was reeling for some way out of this, some way to get Rachel and her parents down for the count. Macey would need medical attention and she would need it quickly.

I knew everyone had to be thinking along the same lines. No one seemed to be able to think of anything though…

A bullet suddenly snapped through the air. Rachel dropped to the ground, but before anyone could do anything another shot her. Blood spilled out of her. She screamed and covered the wound with her hand, trying to stop the blood.

I looked at Abby and saw the pain in her eyes as she shot Rachel. Her parents' guns were immediately aimed at Abby.

"Are you really going to kill her?" I demanded, pushing out from behind Zach. "Rachel will be dead in a few minutes. Are you really going to kill your other daughter as well?"

The uneasiness leaked into their eyes and the woman suddenly asked, "Abby, what's going to happen to us?"

"You didn't do anything." Abby said quietly.

"So nothing will happen?" The man asked slowly.

Abby only repeated herself, "You didn't do anything."

Her parents put the guns down, breathing heavily. They just wanted to protect Rachel. It's completely understandable. They went to her and knelt down, but she slapped their hands away.

Given this chance, quite a few people went over to Macey to try and help her. She needed to get medical attention soon. Abby went to work right away.

I heard the bullet before I saw Zach push himself in front of me. Before he went down I saw the love in his eyes. His hands were on my shoulders.

Then he was suddenly on the ground, covered in blood.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm mean, I know. And who knows when I'll put up the next chapter ;)**

**This is really short, but the chapter kind of just needed to end there. It was the perfect spot.**

**Will Zach survive? This would be a cruel way to end the story, seeing as the next chapter is the last one, but it would be a dramatic way as well :P**

**- cammieXzach9900**


	19. Fatal or Not?

**Chapter 18**

**-Cammie-**

"Zach!"

I fell to my knees, taking his hand in mine. He gave me a pained smile and whispered, "It's fine, as long as you're not hurt."

"No, no. It's not fine. You idiot! Why did you have to do that?"

Zach stared up at me and said, "Because I love you."

It was a simple response. It was simple, but oh so powerful. It had my heart doing backflips and crunches (that's some hard sh*t). That didn't stop me from trying to stop the blood from oozing out of him.

It wouldn't stop!

"Damn, he got in the way." Rachel grumbled.

My gaze snapped to her and I snapped, "You _bitch_!"

"Is that any way to talk to the woman who raised you?" Rachel asked, snickering.

"Oh shut up!" Abby yelled and shot Rachel again. "Jeez…"

"Abby," the man demanded, "How can you shoot her so easily?"

"She's not the sister I knew, not anymore." Abby stated before taking out her phone and calling for backup and medical help from the CIA.

I looked back down at Zach through blurry eyes. He continued to stare at me, love shining through. I knew he would take a million bullets for me. I leaned down and lightly pressed my lips to his. He raised his head a bit to get better access to my lips.

"Don't you dare die on me." I whispered to the boy - no, man - I love, dying on the floor because of my psychotic 'mother'.

The medical team from the CIA arrived in just a few seconds. Just as Zach was about to be taken away from me, I knew I had to at least tell him I love him. He needs to know how I feel. I refuse to waste one more second without him knowing, especially when that one second might very well be his last.

"Zach! I love you! If you die on me, I swear I will bring you back from the dead, kill you for dying on me, and then bring you back again!"

He knew I was inconsolable and that no matter what, his stupid and annoying smirk would at least brighten up my mood a bit. At least that's what I'd like to think as he smirked that smirk I've grown to love, and yelled back at me:

"I know you do, Gallagher Girl! I love you too!", he yelled between gasps of pain. Those were his last words before his eyes closed and his body went still.

All I could do was stare at his body. No, he couldn't die! Zachary Goode couldn't die!

My mind was too far gone, I was having trouble processing everything. The next thing I knew, pain filled me and my head was meeting the floor, blackness overtaking me. But not before having had heard a gunshot and the unmistakable evil laugh come from Rachel.

* * *

**-Abby-**

As I saw my own sister shoot the girl I loved like a niece, despite finding out she isn't, I was about to shoot her once more to silence her once and for all, but then I realized, I saw Cammie get shot, but I hadn't seen where she was shot.

Rachel had a clear shot at her heart, yet she chose to shoot Cam's leg. That made me understand one thing: no matter how insane Rachel may be, she is not heartless. She wouldn't kill the girl she loved like a daughter, but she would temporarily maim.

* * *

**-Cammie-**

_Zach stood in front of me, his face deathly pale and his eyes didn't hold any emotion. His body was semi-translucent. He walked over to me and kissed my cheek lightly._

_"I'm sorry, Gallagher Girl," he whispered._

_"For what?" I asked, tears streaming down my face._

_"I couldn't hold on." With those words I came to the hard, cold truth._

_Zach is dead._

I jolted up, my eyes snapping open. My breath came out in quick pants. A dream, just a dream. Still, I felt real tears streaming down my face. They weren't fake.

The next thing I noticed was my surrounding. I was no longer at Abby's parents' house. The wall were off-white. In fact, everything was off-white. The bed sheet, the walls, the carpet. You had better hope no one brings grape juice in here.

It clicked and I realized where I was. I was in a hospital room.

I tried to get up, but pain struck my right leg. A cry left my lips as I sunk back down. Within seconds a nurse rushed in.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Do I look alright?" I demanded. "I can't even stand."

"That's what happens when he take a gunshot to your leg right on. Sweetheart, be thankful that it was only your leg," she told. Oh, someone's got attitude.

"Where's Zach?" I demanded. I looked at her nametag, seeing her name is Cheryl.

"I'm not in charge of him. I just know that they took him to the emergency room eight hours ago. I don't know if he's out yet. Your other friend is though. She's resting in the room next door." Cheryl told me.

"So he's alive?" I questioned.

"Far as I know." Could you be any less helpful?

"Do you have crutches laying around here or something?" I asked.

"You _really_ shouldn't move," she advised me.

"I _really_ don't give a rat's ass."

Cheryl sighed and went to the back of the room, retrieving a pair for me. She helped me sit up, telling me not to let my leg touch anything or to put any weight on it. Well_ duh_. She walked by me as I used the crutches to get to Macey's room. She opened the door for me. Bex and Liz sat next to her.

"Cammie!"

"Hey, why wasn't I invited to this party?" I moved forward with the crutches, ignoring the pain it brought me.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be in bed?" Liz asked.

"I probably should be, doesn't mean I'm going to." I moved forward until I reached Macey's bed, I sat on the side of it. "You alright, Mace?"

"Yeah. What about you?" Macey asked.

"This isn't exactly this first time I've been in crutches." I said, shrugging it off. My leg felt like it was imploding. "Do you know if…"

"He's still in the emergency room." Bex mumbled.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them I plastered a smile on and said, "That's okay. He's going to be just fine. This is Zach we're talking about. He's going to bounce right back."

Bex got out of her chair and came to my side, pulling me into a hug. The tears immediately began again.

"They're doing everything they can." Bex said.

"I know."

There was a sudden loud sound from the hallway. Then the door opened again and Abby came in. Worry faded from her eyes when she saw me.

"You should be in bed," was the first thing she said.

"Great to see you too." I told her dryly.

"Cammie, you know I'm glad you're fine, but you really do need your rest." Abby said, walking over. "I'm sure we can even get a bed in here if you don't want to be separated."

"I'm not resting until I see Zach, alive." I told her flatly. Abby's eyes diverted from mine. "Oh my gosh… is he…?"

"He's alive, but barely. They moved him from the emergency room, but he's still in a critical condition." Abby told me quietly. "You can see him, but they don't know if he'll live through the night."

"I want to see him." I said through my tears. I wiped my eyes as she nodded. I pushed off the bed and let my weight fall on the crutches. It hurt to walk even like this, but I could handle it if it means I get to see Zach.

We walked the long halls. The nurse no longer followed. I guess she thought Abby was enough help I needed, or maybe she respected that she had no place to be with us or to come.

Finally, we reached Zach's room. He laid on the bed, hooked up to some machines. His face was pale, but not as pale as in my dream. Abby pulled a chair over to his bed and helped me sit down in it.

"Zach…" I whispered. I lightly took his hand in mine, but there was no response for him.

"Cammie, you—"

"I can't leave him, Abby. I just can't." I whispered.

"I know. We can get a bed in here. These guys owe me anyway." Abby told me. She left the room, probably to go talk to some nurses about that extra bed.

"Zach, I love you so much." I whispered.

Still no response.

I didn't really expect one. He was still unconscious and would be for a while. I just hoped the doctors were wrong. He needed to live through the night.

It wasn't long before Abby came with two guys and a bed. Abby helped me move for them to push it next to Zach's bed, while keeping it out of the way of the machines. Then Abby helped me lay on it.

"Cammie…"

"Abby, I know you think I should be resting. I just can't. What happened after I blacked out?" I asked.

"Rachel's dead. My parents were taken into custody—"

"I thought you said they didn't do anything…" I mumbled.

"They didn't do anything _this time_. Cammie, they've done a lot of horrible things in the past. They don't deserve to roam free like they were. Also, they _almost_ did do something. They could have killed a lot of you." Abby explained.

"What about Grant and Jonas? Where did they go?" I asked.

"They needed to be questioned about what happened. Bex and Liz already went through that, but the boys haven't. In fact, they should be just leaving the basement. There's a room down there for stuff like interrogating." Abby explained.

"Oh," was all I said.

"You've seen Zach and you're with him, now get some rest, kiddo." Abby told me. She left after that. I took Zach's hand in mine again and watched him. He didn't deserve this.

_I_ was the one who should have had to deal with this.

_I_ was the one the bullet was aimed at.

* * *

Eleven hours passed, but I couldn't manage to sleep. Bex and Liz moved between this room and Macey's. They tried to cheer me up, but it just wasn't working anymore.

"Have you gotten any sleep? Abby asked when she came back.

"Not much, but some." I lied.

"I guess I can't ask more of you." Abby said. "I know you'll rest once he wakes up."

"When do you think that will be?" I asked.

"Give it another few hours. Don't hold me to that though. I don't know for sure. This is just me guessing." Abby said. Then she sighed and added, "You really love him, don't you?"

"Yeah. I do."

"You do know his mother, right?" She's in the Circle." Abby reminded me.

"She's not him." I told her simply.

Abby sighed again and said, "It's just hard to let you be alone with him all the time when I know he could have been influenced by her."

"He was." I said. "He was influenced to never be like her."

"You always see the bright side." Abby muttered.

* * *

Fifteen hours passed by slowly. Then, finally, I felt a twitch. Zach's hand twitched!

"Zach?" I asked.

"Mm, hmm…"

Slowly, Zach's eyes opened. His gaze went around the room, but they finally landed on me. Recognition passed through his eyes, but then they hardened on my leg and the crutches that were laying against the bed.

"You're hurt," he said, his voice sounding like a frog's. He seemed surprised by the sound of it. He cleared his throat and again said, "You're hurt."

"A bit. Nothing compared to how hurt you are." I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. Zach frowned and reached his hand over, brushing the tears away.

"We're going to be just fine, Cam. You and I, we're too stubborn to die." Zach said, that smirk I love tipping at his mouth. I leaned over and kissed him lightly, tenderly. I very near fell on him from exhaustion. I pushed away and collapsed against my own bed. "Cammie!"

"I'm fine, just exhaustion catching up with me. Between a leg I can't even stand on and not sleeping for twenty-six hours…" I trailed off, feeling the sleepiness beginning to take over.

"Oh Cammie, go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I could do for some more sleep as it is." Zach said quietly. Just before I dozed off completely, I heard him whisper, "I love you, Cammie."

* * *

The sun danced along my skin as I woke. I looked to my side and saw Zach fast asleep. He was sleeping more peacefully this time. I smiled and leaned over, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

I fell back against my bed and stared at the ceiling. My gaze quickly transferred to the door when it opened. In came Grant. I offered up a smile, but I think he could see through it.

"How are you feeling, Cam?" Grant asked, dragging a chair over and sitting in it.

"I've been better." I said.

"You had be pretty worried. In fact, all three of you did. You, Zach, and Macey. The thought of losing even one of you terrified me." Grant told me. "Macey's my friend as well. Zach has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, and that's saying a lot considering I remember to the my second birthday. You, Cammie, you're my little sister. I only just found out that you are, so I can't lose you. I just can't."

"You won't." I reassured him.

The was a soft groan from beside me. I looked to Zach and saw his eyes opening. His gaze immediately went to me and he smiled. "You look so beautiful in the morning light."

"Wow, you're so sweet. Maybe we should bang you up more often." I teased.

"Gallagher Girl, you can bang me anytime you like." Zach smirked and winked at me.

I laughed and said what he probably wasn't expecting, "Maybe I'll hold you to that."

Both guys nearly choked.

We were all together and living. Everyone was safe. This is how it should be. We would always be in danger, but that's just how our lives were. As long as we went forward with it together, we would be fine.

* * *

**That's it! This story is officially done! :D**

**In case anyone is wondering, no, there will not be a sequel. It's mostly because I have no idea for a sequel, but also because I have a lot of other stories I want to do.**

**I hope you all liked it. Your support was just so amazing! Thank you everyone! Special thanks to Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover. She helped me a lot with this chapter and she's amazing! So she gets a lot of virtual cookies and Zach plushie! Yay! Haha :P**

**Until the next story!**

**- cammieXzach9900**


End file.
